Do I Look Like a Daddy to You?
by Carleen
Summary: ManShep and Tali drabble. Written in response to Live Journal prompt: Daddy Issues. I received request to please continue this story. So stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Do I Look Like a Daddy to You?

PROMPT: "Daddy Issues" LiveJournal, Insanity Round 12-Dec

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy, CO's Quarters

* * *

_'Cause you know I'm a rake and a ramblin' man _

_Free as an eagle flies_

_Well, look at me now and tell me true:_

_Do I look like a daddy to you? Oh, do I look like a daddy to you?_

* * *

"Tali? You okay in there?"

From the other side of the closed bathroom door, he heard a weak, "I'm okay. Be out in a minute."

Scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Commander Shepard slipped a pair of uniform pants over his lanky naked frame. With a large cup of strong black coffee, he pulled up his desk chair to wait.

He thought about their time together. About their first time and this past month. The first time they'd made love since meeting up again after his incarceration and her return to the Normandy. The actual first time, had been the night before the Collector's Base. Both of those nights were the sweetest memories he knew.

That first time she'd been a young woman and more than a little unsure of her place in the world. Then she'd returned to the Normandy an Admiral, a grown woman and a respected member of her people. A little unsure of each other at first, ever since she'd said, 'I don't want to beg, but I didn't come up here just to look at the fish,' they'd been making up for lost time.

Through the sound of the young quarian's retching, John thought about his enthusiastic and energetic quarian lover. She carried those two personality traits into everything else in her life and that included the bedroom. Endlessly curious and eager to learn, for a virgin, she was the most exciting woman he'd ever been with. Skilled lovers were for sale anywhere. Genuine affection was not. He counted himself a lucky man.

He'd fallen in love with her at the exact moment he'd pulled the weeping young woman into this arms when they discovered her dead father. At that precise moment, he knew he would never willingly let her go again and the feeling of protectiveness toward her had never left him. While he'd often felt protective of his crew, his ship, and his career. He'd felt lust and desire, too. But this combination of love and protectiveness proved a powerful force. More profound than anything else he'd experienced in a relationship.

The missions leading up to facing the Reapers on earth were dangerous, grueling, and often tragic. After those missions, by the time he dragged himself up to his quarters she was always there waiting for him ready with solace and comfort. He loved his little Fauve with his entire being and he intended to keep it that way. Yeah, he admitted to himself, should probably add possessiveness to the list.

The door to the bathroom slid open and the slender quarian leaned up against the door frame. Bared to the waist, with her suit just pulled up to her hips. A sight, Commander Shepard would normally appreciate, if it were not for the pale face and bowed shoulders.

He'd always understood her sensitivity to him. But up until now, it's only been a slight cold, cough, or fever. She'd never actually been sick. Shouldn't she be getting used to him by now? That's what he thought he understood.

"Tali, is there something I can do for you? He asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ancestors, what is that smell? She asked pointing at the cup in his hands

"It's just coffee, Sweetheart."

"It stinks… Oh… not again."

"Tali…?"

So as he watched his beloved Tali lose the contents of her stomach into the commode, his thorough mind began to add up the evidence. Looking at her from behind, he noticed she'd put on some weight. Her breasts felt heavier in his hands last night. That fact hadn't penetrated his desire-clouded mind at the time, but now it seemed obvious.

Something his mother had said to him a long time ago entered his brain like a biotic blast. She'd mentioned once, in passing, that when she'd been pregnant with him, she'd spent most of her days lying on the bathroom floor.

The blood left his hands and feet and his heartbeat pounded in his throat threatening to choke him. The coffee up slipped out of his hand and crashed to the deck, forgotten.

"John! Are you okay? You're very pale."

"Tali, I love you."

"I know and I love you."

"I'll… I will get a ground assignment and… We can settle… We can get married… Wherever you want... I will take care of you… Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. What are you talking about? I'm flattered… but we have a job to do."

"No, in your condition, you can't live like this."

"My condition? John, are you sure you're okay? And, since when do you tell me how to live my life?"

"You're pregnant!"

"John, you are a born leader, a skilled soldier and a natural diplomat. In spite of all that talent it is not possible for you to impregnate a quarian."

"Why not?" he asked, defensively

"Because, I am pretty sure I'm not old enough to be fertile. Because our body chemistry is completely different and because I use birth control.

"_What_? Isn't that something you should discuss with me? I should have some say in that decision! Tali, you've really surprised me… I thought we understood each other…"

Tali slid her hands inside the sleeves and pulled her suit up over her shoulders. She'd let him a make two more laps around the room before she stopped him.

* * *

**Rake and a Ramblin' Man**

_I thought it would be so easy, another one night stand. _  
_She seemed so warm and willin', right in the palm of my hand. _  
_Now it's three months ago last Wednesday since I woke up in her bed. _  
_Lord I think I love her, but it scares me half to death. _

_'Cause you know I'm a rake and a ramblin' man _  
_Free as an eagle flies _  
_Well, look at me now and tell me true: _  
_Do I look like a daddy to you? Oh, do I look like a daddy to you? _

_Now she's feelin' sick in the mornin's; She can't get into her jeans. _  
_I spent my last ten dollars, bought her a second hand ring. _  
_I start to work next Monday 'cause I just can't let her down. _  
_I've had me some good times, but it's all changin' now. _

_You know I'm a rake and a ramblin' man, _  
_Free as an eagle flies. _  
_Well look at me now and tell me true: _  
_Do I look like a daddy to you? _  
_Oh, do I look like a daddy to you? _

_Do I look like a daddy to you? _  
_Oh, do I look like a daddy to you?_


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Do I Look Like a Daddy to You?

CHAPTER: 2

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy, CO's Quarters

* * *

Tali watched the man she loved pace around the room. Finally, he stopped at her photograph. For several minutes, he just stared at it. The look on his face when he turned to her did not fill her with confidance.

"We cannot bring a child into this world." The stricken look on his face touched her heart and brought her to his side.

"I agree with you. But, according to Doctor Chakwas in about 9 months, that is exactly what will happen."

"In less than a month, we could all be dead. I will almost certainly be dead."

"Don't say that."

"Now instead of having you on my team, where I need you… I'll have to leave you behind. I don't suppose you thought about what this would mean to the mission?"

He was angry and a little frightened. He didn't like surprises and he did not he didn't like feeling this frightened. More than a fear that he might die, or the mission might fail. He realized he was just plain, pit-of-his-stomach terrified of what this might mean to Tali's health.

Unfortunately, Tali, couldn't read his mind, she could only hear his words. Much too late, he heard her cry. When he turned, she had already clicked her helmet into place and headed toward the door. He tried to stop her, but she shook off his hand on her arm.

"Let me go."

"Tali… wait."

"Commander Shepard, I apologize for inconveniencing you and jeopardizing the mission. If you'll recall, from the beginning, I voiced my concern about distracting you. As for the pregnancy, I certainly didn't do this all on my own, _did I_?"

"Tali… don't leave. Not like this. I never imagined…"

"I will also apologize for not telling you sooner. I could hardly believe it myself. Good day, sir. I have duties which require my attention."

And because, she was feeling very ill, very misunderstood, and very hurt, just before she walked out the door, she turned and said, "I think I'll go share my good news with Garrus."

Garrus was startled out of his post-calibration doze by the entrance of a whirlwind to the Main Battery.

"Tali?" He said, catching her by the arms. "Slow down, girl. You'll set off the fire suppression system. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Garrus put his arm around her shoulder and did a quick mental checklist of possible reasons she could be this upset and possible outcomes of his response. In actual fact, he's never seen her this upset. Never heard her cry or appear so dejected. The only conclusion he draws is if she's this unhappy and didn't go to Shepard for comfort, then Shepard must be the cause of her tears.

"Tali, you'd better tell me what happened. Please stop crying. Please."

"Don't you think I want to stop crying? I'm being ridiculous and over-emotional and all because I'm…"

"You're what?"

"Never mind! You wouldn't understand! I'm sorry I bothered you."

As quick as she'd entered, she was gone. Rubbing a talon across his brow, he pondered the mysteries of the feminine personality. Life was much easier when you placed it all in the context of black and white, on or off, calibrated or out of calibration. It was all simply a matter of the best algorithm to acquire the desired outcome.

Headed, at full speed, directly at Kaiden, Tali didn't slow down. "Hey, Tali… Tali?"

He caught up with her in the starboard observation area, where she'd curled herself in a ball on a couch.

"Tali?" He asked quietly, placing a tentative hand on her back. "Are you ill? Should I get the doc?"

"I. AM. NOT. SICK!"

"Okay, okay. But, I can't leave you like this. Please tell me what I can do."

"Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do. Please leave me alone, Kaidan. I know you mean well."

"Tali wait!"

The young quarian did not stop until she stumbled into the Starboard Cargo area, where Diana Allers was just finishing a broadcast.

"Hey Honey. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I forgot you were in here. I'll leave."

"You most certainly are not fine. Man trouble?"

Tali nodded miserably.

"What other kind is there, right? Come sit over here. Now, is it because of your pregnancy?"

Tali looked up in horror at the reporter. Someone knew her secret. "How did you know?"

"Sweetie, there's no hiding anything behind that gorgeous suite of yours. Besides, haven't you taken a look at yourself in the mirror?"

"No."

"I'll bet you're glowing under that helmet. Seriously, a girl has to learn to take care of herself. So if he doesn't want the kid, maybe you should just head on home and be with your family."

"My family? Leave…? Doesn't want…?"

This time she had a destination in mind and she headed straight for the MedBay. She noticed two things as she rounded the corner of Deck 3. One was the large group of crewmembers standing around and the other was the strong arm, which caught her as she streaked past.

The arm swung her up and set her down on her feet. Then sliding both arms around her, he pulled her against him and whispered, "Never run away from me, Tali. There is nothing we cannot face together. Do you believe that?"

She nodded, while taking in the group of people forming a circle around herself and the commander.

Doctor Chakwas was grinning, Garrus was scratching his head, Kaidan was also grinning, and Joker was practically yelling over the loudspeaker demanding to know what he was missing.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I just found this out myself, so I'm still recovering from the shock. Tali and I have an announcement to make: we are expecting a baby."

The entire mess erupted in cheers. Joker shouting louder than anyone, announcing he'd won the ship's pool.


End file.
